


Heart

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones informs Jim that Spock’s not malfunctioning.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted2reading16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2reading16/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for addicted2reading16’s “Android, with McSpirk” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s anxious for his entire shift, even though he knows Scotty would call him the second anything went wrong, and the captain really needs to be focused when on the bridge. Their mission is only routine mapping, and Sulu could handle it as much as Jim could, but Jim can’t go running off every time one of his officers comes down with a minor cough, even when that officer is so much _more_ to him than just an underling. He does his best to be patient, even though it’s the one thing Jim’s never been good at.

The second his shift ends, he’s practically jumping out of his chair, already halfway across the bridge by the time the night crew replacement has shown up. Jim acknowledges the changing staff with a nod of his head but reaches the turbolift first and alone. The doors whoosh close around him, and he whips out his communicator, demanding, “Scotty?”

 _“Captain—”_ his Chief Engineer starts, only to be cut off by another familiar voice.

_“You better get down here, Jim.”_

Frowning, Jim answers Bones, “Already on it.” Then the other end beeps to signal the transmission’s end, and Jim’s anxiety resurfaces tenfold. He can’t imagine why Bones is there, when their ‘sick’ officer has no biological components at all, but then he reminds himself that Bones loves Spock just as much as he does, and he feels guilty for questioning it. Of course Bones would want to be there.

As soon as Jim’s on the right deck, he’s practically running to Engineering. He jogs past a sea of red-shirts, weaving around the various anti-grav sleds and cargo containers straight for Scotty’s office. A part of him is terrified to get there, lest he finds Spock’s innards scattered across the table, but when he’s slipping through the self-opening door, Spock’s blessedly in one piece. He’s perched on a stool in the center, his handsome head lifting the second Jim’s come in. 

Jim comes right up to him, even snatches up his hand, squeezes it lightly and feels the warm pulse beneath. Spock’s an amazing feat of engineering, but whether he has veins or circuitry, he’s solid and _real_ , and he feels _right_ in Jim’s hand. Jim brushes his thumb across Spock’s knuckles, trying to be reassuring, and finally glances at the two men on either side of him. Scotty was assigned to this problem, but Bones should really be in sickbay. 

Reading Jim’s mind, Bones explains, “Scotty called me down.”

Jim glances at him next, and Scotty shrugs his shoulders, admitting sheepishly, “I’m afraid there’s no’ much I can do, Capt’n. Mr. Spock here is right as rain, as far as I can tell—” Spock lifts one sharp brow in simulated response, as he often does to idioms not in his program “—so all I can say is that I don’ think this is a technology problem.”

Before Jim can ask what kind of problem it is, Spock informs him, “Mr. Scott is mistaken, Captain.”

Bones ignores him, cutting right in to point at Spock’s face and say, “See the slight dilation in the eyes? The increase in his breath, and the extra tightness in posture?”

Jim nods; he now knows Spock like the back of his hand, and he always notices the subtle changes. He was quick to concur when Spock wanted Scotty to run a diagnostic. 

But when Jim deduces nothing from that change, Bones explains, “Jim, Spock’s not malfunctioning. He’s _in love_.”

Jim startles. His head swivels around to stare at Bones, looking for signs of a joke, but Bones looks dead serious, despite the little smirk on his attractive mouth. Spock insists, “That is impossible.” But when Jim looks back at Spock, when he stares long into Spock’s eyes, he thinks, or maybe just hopes, that he can see it. “I am an android. I do not experience emotions.”

Bones snorts. “Well, it looks like you’re capable of learning, because you only have this reaction to Jim and me, and according to the best engineer in Starfleet, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Spock stares exactingly at Bones, then turns back to Jim and deadpans, “Captain, I request that I be sent back to Starfleet Headquarters for further testing.”

While Jim keeps his gaze locked with Spock’s, he asks Scotty, “Are any of the symptoms harmful?”

“I can’ even find any symptoms,” Scotty answers, “Aside from what Dr. McCoy’s said, he’s in perfect working order.”

“There is reason to believe this may effect my reasoning.”

“Yeah,” Bones grunts, “Love’ll do that.” Jim has to bite the inside of his mouth not to laugh.

Despite the lingering mystery of the situation, Jim feels a huge sense of relieve. He’d always thought there was _more_ to Spock than either Spock or his creators would admit, but there’s still so much they don’t fully understand about the positronic technology that went into him, and he’s sure Spock _has_ developed some form of emotions, even if they have different causes and manifestations than the human variety. He’s seen too much of the universe to think it impossible. He gives Spock’s hand another squeeze, knowing Spock will instantly register it and interpret the meaning. Jim gently tells him, “Request denied.”

Spock merely looks at Jim, and for a moment, that’s all there is, the two of them, or the three of them with Bones, reveling in that deduction. Then Scotty makes a conspicuous cough and tells them, “Well, Capt’n, if that’ll be all...

“Right,” Jim says. He gives Spock’s hand a little tug, drawing him off the chair. “I guess you’re back to work then. Unless the good doctor would like to prescribe anything?”

“Can’t go wrong with bed rest,” Bones suggests. “Although, seeing as how Mr. Spock doesn’t have a bed in his quarters...”

To Bones, Jim laughs, “My place or yours?”

Spock tells them, “That is unnecessary,” but he follows them out as they leave, all the way back up to Jim’s quarters, where Jim notices that Spock does stand just a little closer between them than strictly necessary.


End file.
